Silver Eyes, Avenger's Surprise
by ariannashalo23
Summary: Neji, the boy with silver eyes, gets a little shocker from Sasuke after arguing with him. He sees a side of Sasuke, he never thought was possible.


"My only purpose in life is to avenge my family!" I exclaimed to Neji, who was glaring at me with fierce silver eyes. We had been arguing here in the middle of a quiet park for a while. It had started with my mumbling to myself and Neji over hearing me. Now look where it got us.

"You don't understand Sasuke! As a ninja, you have to learn to let things go!" I clenched my fist and returned the Hyuga's harsh, stinging gaze. "How could I let the death of my whole clan go!?"

Neji looked lost for words. I forced my onyx eyes to break from Neji's. "If Hinata had betrayed you, and killed your whole clan, wouldn't you want to hunt her dead if she got away with a bloody murder?" Neji's intense glare finally broke and he almost shamefully slide his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry. . . I-" I lifted my head to see the Neji's face was red and his voice was breaking. "Neji . . .?" I whispered. Neji turned away from me, his hair swinging elegantly with the movement. "I'm sorry . . ." His voice was a cracked, miserable attempt to stay calm.

He was on the verge of crying. I could tell because the way his body shook. I took quiet steps forward and once I was right behind him, I threw my arms around him and let my head rest on his shoulder. Neji gasped almost silently and I felt his body tense. "Neji, tell me why you care so much." I murmured onto his neck. Neji broke free of my embrace only to face me and hug me. He put his head to my chest and choked out. "Because." I smirked and held him tightly, putting my hand firmly on his waist and bringing him closer.

"Because what?" I whispered. I felt Neji shift and I loosened my grip on him. His shining silver eyes beamed up at me like snow melting in the sun. We stared at each other for a while before his lips parted to barely get out these words. "Because, I love you, Sasuke . . ." His eyes left mine and he focused on the ground, his rosy red cheek brushing my chest. "I only want what's best for you." I gazed down at him with a shocked look on my face. I probably seemed dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. I knew my cheeks were burning red with blush.

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't utter a word. Neji was gazing into the forest we were in. His eyes were half-lidded as he leaned on me. I thought for a moment then realized it wasn't something I wanted to say, but something I wanted to do rather. I was just, very afraid to do it. Take that valuable action. Make that risky movement. I was steaming to do it but, my muscles refused to react when I got the urge.

Frustrated with myself, I took a deep breath and literally had to force my muscles to lift my arm and cup Neji's chin with my hand. His snowy eyes stared up at me like stray dove feathers. "S-Sasuke?" He stammered. I smiled at him softly. For a moment we just gazed at each other. Neji shining eyes were confused and bashful. That stubborn and demanding Neji that had been shouting at me earlier, was long gone. This Neji was queit and unsure; almost cute.

With a huge effort and brought my neck down and pressed my lips against Neji's quivering and soft lips. Neji flinched and his body tensed as it did when I hugged him from behind. I put my hand on his waist and brought him closer to me. Our legs were twined together.

I prodded his lips with my tongue nervously but once I did, he made a shocked, anxious gesture, sending his leg forward, kicking my foot in the process. My eyes widened as I realized that I hadn't placed my foot on the ground fast enough and we began to loose balance. I broke this kiss quickly and grabbed Neji with my arms locked firmly around him.

He gasped and held on my shirt with his hands. We finally lost balance and went plummeting down. "Woah!" I gasped. I thought we'd hit the ground hard but instead, we fell into a pile of orange and red leaves. Some of the leaves rose up and started to flutter down onto us. Neji, who had closed his eyes in the process of falling, shot open his eyes and looked around. He noticed the leaves that had broke our fall and he started to giggle.

With Neji on top of me, my arms still wrapped around him, we laughed. I have to admit, that was pretty funny.

"Sorry, I got nervous," Neji said with a small giggle afterwards. "It's alright." I replied while raising my hand to Neji's hair. Neji stopped laughing as my hand brushed through his silky hair. His expression instantly turned loving and soft. "You have beautiful hair, Neji." I whispered to him.

Neji smiled and rested his head on my chest. I placed my hand on his head. I felt him breathing at the same rhythm the autumn robins were singing. He was seriously one fascinating ninja.

"Sasuke?" Neji whispered with a voice slow and sweet as honey. I blinked, loosing the feeling of the real world for a few seconds. My reply was as quiet as his neatly paced whispered. "Yes?"

I heard Neji make a warm breathing, like he was holding back laughing too much. "Do you love me too?" His voice drowned out at the word too, like he was nervous to get my answer. I chuckled and sat up. Neji slide his way off of me. His eyes were beaming at me again. He was, with no mistake trying to look serious.

"Neji . . ." I instantly pulled him into a comforting embrace. Neji took in the warmth with gratitude. "Neji, I do love you." I murmured into his ear which made Neji shudder. Almost like a shocked cat, his hair started to puff up. He stayed quiet but his face showed he wanted to say something badly. His lips were in a crooked smile.

"I really do." I murmured, again into his ear. "I love you, I love you . . ." My voice trailed off as my lips were brushing his. Neji's face was streaked with hot, rosy blush. "Sasu-" I pushed our lips together slowly, making Neji stop talking. Our lips fully collided and I immediately made the kiss deep and passionate, letting my tongue slide into his gaped mouth.

Neji's body was burning with embarrassment. I twisted and twined our tongues together. His mouth was so warm, his tongue so slick. I broke the kiss when we could barely breath. We panted, blushing while staring at each other.

Neji felt like it had all been a dream. His silver eyes were locked on the future avenger's. He didn't think the argument would lead to this. "B-baka...Let's get home." Neji muttered, his face reddening more. Sasuke chuckled a bit before standing up slowly.

"Just call it...my little surprise."


End file.
